


El gato de Schrödinger

by RennaBlue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best friends don't have secrets, Blow Jobs, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue
Summary: Chanyeol es un misterio y Baekhyun tiene mucho tiempo para pensar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	El gato de Schrödinger

La duda le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

A pesar de que había bromeado varias veces con el hábito de bañarse con sus compañeros de grupo, en realidad no era más que una joda para hacer reír y acelerar el pulso de las fans.

Al vivir entre hombres era normal que a veces se vieran desnudos o en poca ropa, y era de conocimiento general en los dormitorios que tanto Junmyeon como Sehun eran bastante dotados en cierta zona. Baekhyun no tenía de qué quejarse, consideraba que su tamaño era normal para su cuerpo y si tenía que definirlo de alguna manera diría que era "armónico". Los demás tampoco parecían tener problemas al hablar de sus cuerpos, y en general se burlaban entre ellos, pero siempre de una forma superficial, como buenos amigos.

Per había una excepción. Baekhyun llevaba tiempo de haberse dado cuenta de una situación muy particular; Chanyeol nunca exponía su parte inferior. No lo malentiendan, no es que quisiera que el grandote anduviera paseando sus "partes" al aire libre, pero era extraño que fuera tan cuidadoso al salir de la ducha. Siempre enrollado en una enorme toalla o incluso completamente vestido. Tampoco era de dormir sin el pantalón del pijama y para qué hablar de su ropa de diario, esos buzos enormes no dejaban ni siquiera empezar a imaginar nada.

La curiosidad se había ido apoderando lentamente de Baekhyun. Sabía que no era normal estar todo el día pensando en el tamaño de las partes bajas de uno de sus compañeros, por eso había diseñado un plan perfecto para salir de una vez de las dudas ¿Porque esa era la solución, verdad? Si averiguaba lo que había bajo todas esas capas de ropa, entonces podría seguir con su vida normal.

La primera parte consistía en acercarse en algún momento "sensible" sin que Chanyeol se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Para esto esperó que terminaran uno de sus ensayos. Solían ducharse antes de volver a sus casas, y Baekhyun, enérgico como siempre, era el primero en entrar bulliciosamente a los camerinos. Esta vez esperó. Tuvo que inventarse un motivo para pasar el rato hasta que todos se fueran y Chanyeol entrara a tomar una ducha; sin embargo eso nunca pasó. Esperó casi una hora y no hubo señales de que alguien más quedara en los pasillos, así es que rendido tomó sus cosas y regresó al dormitorio.

Al llegar vió a Chanyeol recostado en el sofá viendo algún programa gracioso en su celular. Claramente bañado y cambiado. El dolor de cabeza producto del fracaso no se hizo esperar, y antes de que el otro siquiera lo saludara, partió directo al baño a quitarse por fin el sudor y la derrota.

Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano. Su idea era esperar a que Chanyeol se levantara e interrumpir en su cuarto mientras estuviera cambiandose de ropa. Este plan requería que estuviera completamente atento a todos los sonidos y movimientos que vinieran de la puerta del grandote, pero por supuesto él contaba con todas habilidades necesarias para llevar a cabo tal misión.

Tenía el oído pegado a la puerta cuando escucho el suave sonido de las mantas siendo empujadas hacia el final de la cama. Luego unos suaves pasos de aquí para allá, y finalmente el clóset siendo abierto y la ropa puesta sobre la cama. Para estar seguro de que entraría en el momento preciso, calculó unos cuantos segundos, y sin la más mínima vacilación empujó la puerta y avanzó.

Para su mala suerte, la bendita puerta tenía puesto el seguro, y ese paso de más que dio lo llevó a darse un fuerte golpe contra la madera. Debido al potente sonido de su cráneo azotándose, un asustado Chanyeol salió de presa, quien por supuesto, ya estaba completamente vestido.

El tercer día Baekhyun no podía más. Nadie dijo nunca que él era un hombre paciente, y por supuesto eso no iba a cambiar ahora, así es que aprovechando que era día de descanso y todos los demás miembros habían salido a ver a sus familias, se acercó al único que quedaba aun ahí. Otra vez tirado en el sofá entretenido en su teléfono.

—Chanyeol ¿Me dejas ver tu pene?— Estimó que tenía que ser directo si quería llegar a alguna parte.

—¿Que te muestre qué?—exclamó Chanyeol confundido ante tal inverosímil pregunta.

—¡Vamos! Sólo quiero verlo—le sonrió—; nunca me lo has mostrado.

—No suelo ir mostrando mi pene por el mundo, Baek—Esta conversación se hacía cada vez más extraña, sin embargo no dejaba de causarle curiosidad.

—Pero Chanyeol... No es cómo si fuera algo raro. Los dos somos hombres, no hay nada de que avergonzarse.

—No es que me avergüence de nada. —Lo miró a los ojos divertido.

—Entonces ¿Me mostrarás?—Baekhyun le dió sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

—Pero dime, por qué quieres ver... mi, uhh...

—¡Quiero ver qué tan grande es!—explicó sin dejar que el otro terminara de preguntar.

La mente de Chanyeol en ese momento era un lío ¿Baekhyun le estaba pidiendo ver su miembro? ¿Qué podía pensar de todo esto?¿Era una especie de broma? ¿Estarían los demás chicos escondidos por ahí esperando para burlarse de él? Peor aún ¿Estarían grabando?

—Chanyeol, puedo ver las ruedar girando en tu cabeza—dijo Baekhyun con una voz monótona.

—¡Es que sigo sin entender por qué rayos quieres verme desnudo!

—¡No quiero verte desnudo, Chanyeol!¡Sólo quiero ver tu pene!—Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a explicar—: Llevamos años de conocernos, los demás chicos y yo somos bastante abiertos con estos temas, eso nos hace más cercanos; sin embargo tú, a pesar de ser mejores amigos, nunca me has entregado esa confianza. Quiero que reforcemos este vínculo, Chanyeol ¿Es tanto pedir?

Casi no podía creer lo que iba a decir, de verdad que Baekhyun parecía arrastrarlo a cosas que en su vida pensó estar haciendo, pero una vez más estaba aquí; a punto de ceder ante sus más ridículas peticiones.

—¿Qué harás cuando sacies tu curiosidad?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nada —Se apresuró a contestar—. Es sólo curiosidad, lo juro.

Baekhyun desvió la mirada por un momento, como tratando de recordar algo. Al segundo sus ojos se iluminaron y dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia Chanyeol.

—¿Conoces la paradoja de Schrödinger?--preguntó—. Se trata de un gato dentro de una caja. En esa caja hay un aparato con 50% de probabilidades de liberar un veneno y por ende, matar al gato. Pasado cierto tiempo nace la pregunta "¿Es posible saber si el gato está vivo o muerto si no se ha abierto la caja?".

Chanyeol seguía confundido ¡¿Qué rayos tenía que ver un gato con el tamaño de su pene?! Y al parecer nuevamente Baehkyun le leía la mente, pues siguió con su explicación.

—Bueno—Continuó—, en este momento tu pene es el gato y tus pantalones la caja, y mientras yo no abra esa caja, tu pene puede que sea pequeño o que sea grande y la verdad es que yo no puedo vivir con esta duda, así es que por eso te pido que me lo muestres.

Chanyeol rompió en carcajadas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Estaba Baekhyun haciendo todo esto sólo para saber qué tan dotado estaba? De verdad no lo podía creer. Ahora entendía el porqué ayer estaba escuchando detras de la puerta (y dándose tremendo golpe de paso, y por qué antes de ayer lo había visto perdiendo el tiempo en vez de darse una ducha (él había decidido venir a casa de inmediato porque moría de hambre).

Decidió que si el pequeñín se había esforzado tanto en su cometido ¿Entonces por qué no darle una pequeña satisfacción?

Comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, sin perder de vista cómo los ojos de Baekhyun estaban atentos a sus movimientos. Cuando por fin los bajó, la silueta de su miembro podía verse delineada por sus bóxers.

—Rápido, Chanyeol, qué no tenemos todo el día—masculló Baekhyun tratando de apurarlo.

—Calma, Baek.—dijo mientras tomaba por fin el borde de su ropa interior para empezar a bajarla.

Baekhyun se hallaba bastante sorprendido.

Cuando las dudas habían empezado a plagar su cabeza, su primera sensación era que si Chanyeol estaba ocultando algo, era porque cierta cosa era pequeñita. Con el conocido ego de su amigo, era casi imposible que no sacara a relucir su tamaño ante cualquier oportunidad. Por eso estaba completamente embobado mirando esa... bestia.

En algún momento Chanyeol se había puesto duro, y si antes tenía un tamaño adecuado, ahora su miembro era enorme. Baekhyun casi sentía envidia, pero había otro sentimiento que estaba naciendo y que era aún más fuerte: Ganas.

Chanyeol podía ver como las expresiones en el rostro de su amigo iban cambiando a medida que pasaban los segundos. El brillo hambriento en sus ojos le exitaba y eso lo hacía endurecerse aun más. No sabía cuanto tiempo más debía estar así de expuesto, pero si Baekhyun no saciaba su curiosidad pronto, iba a terminar por hacer algo inadecuado, como empezar a masturbarse.

—¿Chanyeollie?—balbuceó con un tono casi angelical.

—Dime, Baek.

—Para aclarar bien mis dudas creo que deberíamos medirlo, pero no tenemos nada con qué medir aquí—Suspiró—¿Crees que podría tocarlo? Quizás así al menos pueda calcular el tamaño con mis manos...

Chanyeol asintió. A estas alturas cualquier roce era bienvenido, y para ser sincero, si ese roce venía de Baekhyun entonces cumpliría uno de sus más grandes sueños húmedos.

Cuando sintió los delgados dedos envolver suavemente su miembro, cerró los ojos y se concentró para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. No sabía que tipo de mediciones estaba realizando Baekhyun, pero tampoco lo interrumpiría. Esto se sentía como el cielo.

Baekhyun no entendía qué le estaba pasando. Miraba como su propia mano subía y bajaba a lo largo del pene endurecido de su mejor amigo. Se sentía hipnotizado. No supo tampoco cómo se fue acercando más y más, hasta que sus labios rozaron el jugoso glande, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que el fuerte gemido que salió de Chanyeol rompió su ultimo dejo de cordura.

Lamió sus labios y abrió la boca, ignorando las arcadas dejó que el miembro de chanyeol lo fuera llenando de a poco, cuando este tocó la parte de atrás de su garganta, se detuvo un momento y se concentró en respirar por la nariz. Chanyeol no parecia muy contento con la espera, y tomándolo del pelo lo empujó hasta que se hundió por completo. Sin soltar la presión que su mano ejercía en su cabeza, Chanyeol comenzó a embestir contra su boca, siendo el movimiento tan delicioso, que Baekhyun no pudo evitar mover sus propias caderas buscando fricción.

Luego de un momento Chanyeol ya tenía ambas manos enredadas en el cabello de Baekhyun, sus embestidas eran cada vez más firmes y rápidas, el ritmo perfecto para llevarlo al más exquisito orgasmo, pero si quería que esto durara un largo tiempo, debía contener la sensación ya formandose en lo más bajo de su vientre. Estaba pensando en eso cuando tuvo la genial idea de abrir los ojos. La imagen de Baekhyun con la frente perlada de sudor y los labios brillantes de saliva estirándose alrededor de su miembro, lo lanzaron directo por el precipicio. Su orgasmo fue intenso y cegador. Lo ultimo que vio fue como su semen bañaba los labios del otro mientras este intentaba tragarlo todo.

Cuando volvió en sí, Baekhyun estaba frotándose contra su muslo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas arqueadas. Se veía tan frágil tratando de acabar por su cuenta. Chanyeol no perdió tiempo y apenas bajándole los pantalones, tomó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Los sonidos que hacía Baekhyun lo hacían parecer un perrito en celo. No duró mucho, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Chanyeol se vino en un orgasmo intenso y delicioso. El mejor en mucho tiempo.

Media hora después ya estaban limpios y cambiados, y nuevamente sentados en el sofá.

—Y bien—dijo Chanyeol—. Cuál es la conclusión de tu estudio, Baek.

—Que definitivamente el gato está vivo—contestó antes de que ambos rompieran en carcajadas.

Y ahora Chanyeol pensaba: si su pene era el gato, y sus pantalones la caja; entonces Baekhyun era el veneno. Definitivamente era el veneno.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot nació después de una conversación con una muy querida amiga. Sí. Las dos nos preguntamos constantemente cuál será la "talla" de Chanyeol, y no precisamente la de su ropa.


End file.
